Peu importe les conditions, le destin sera le même
by loan.snk.fangirlage
Summary: Entre amour, amitié, jalousie, voir homicide... retrouver les perso snk dans un internat oú TOUT porait arriver!
1. chapter 1

**Présentation:**

 _Je vous présente ma PREMIÈRE fanfiction alors bah.. comme c'est la première ne vous attendez pas à lire un chef d'œuvre mais je fais de mon mieux._

 _Si vous avez des critique constructive **je suis preneuse!**_

Bonne lecture!!!

 **Chapitre I **

Marco arriva en courant, il était débraillé, mal coiffé, le sac sur une seule épaule et des cernes apparantes. Le lycée n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, il y été, la porte, il fit un début de dérapage magnifique… mais il se déséquilibrant est fini dans une flaque d'eau. _Génial!!_

Alors qu'il se relever, la sonnerie retentit.

 _Au moins je suis à l'heure…_

Il sortit son emploi du temps, il était au troisième étage. Une foule de personnes se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, le jeune homme les suivis. Marco arriva alors dans sa salle de classe, tout le monde était déjà installé. Il choisit une place à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux bicolores et aux yeux châtains clairs.

I _l a l'air sympa…_

-salut. » fit-il en s'asseyant.

Son voisin le fixa avec dégoût et ce décala légèrement.

 _Je pense que c'est une personne en or !_

Je je te préviens tu touches pas à mes affaires, tu es dégueulasse ! »

 _C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Je vais me faire un ami_.

-Euh... pardon je suis tombé… » se justifier a-t-il mais le vent qui lui ai mis lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien n'a faire. Un prof entra dans la classe, il était gros avec des lunettes et une calvitie. Le prof se tourna vers eux :

-Bonjour je suis Monsieur Drôle d'Oiseau, je suis votre prof de maths et…

Marco n'écoutait déjà plus. Il n'était pas du genre sérieux. Le lycéen s'amusé à regarder chaque personne de sa classe et à essayer de deviner leurs personnalités.

La personne devant lui était un garçon blond avec des cheveux longs, sa table parfaitement organisée, sa trousse droite est bien rangée quant au cahiers et aux livres, dans son sac ils étaient classés par matière est dans le bon ordre. Il devait être très sérieux et d'une grande intelligence.À droite de celui ci, il y avait une fille aux magnifiques cheveux noirs et raides. Elle porter une écharpe rouge qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé…

 _Ça veut dire que soit elle est malade, soit elle tient beaucoup…_

Son regarde ne quittez pas un garçon aux cheveux brin, il avait l'air nerveux. Marco songea qu'il devait être colérique cependant la fille avait l'air de bien l'aimer, même beaucoup l'aimer.

 _Peut-être que c'est lui qui lui a offert cette écharpe._

La sonnerie retentit.Marco se tourna vers son voisin :

\- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda-t-il.

\- Jean.» repondit sèchement ce dernier.

\- Cool ! Moi c'est Marco ! »

-Mmh...» Souffla Jean.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pardon pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe. J'essayerai décrire le prochain chapitre demain.


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II:**

\- Jean venait de finir son dernier cours, de la journée, il retournait à sa chambre. Aujourd'hui il allait rencontrer ses camarades de chambre, étant donné que la veille du premier jour, la majorité des élèves ne dormait pas dans l'établissement. L'étudiant entra dans la pièce aux murs blancs salles est au sol en plastique bleu marine. Il se dirigea vers son lit, un lit en bois avec des draps bleu ciel, tout était sobre. Un surveillant entra dans la pièce sans même toquer.

 _Merci l'intimité!!_

Trois garçons le suivirent, l'un était très grand au cheveux noirs, un autre blond un peu moins grand et baraqué et...

 _Au merde le pôt de colle du cours de maths!_

\- Voici euh… » Le surveillant vérifia sur sa feuille « Jean Kirshtein. Et Jean voilà Marco Bott Rainer Braun et Berlolt Hoover. Vous êtes camarades de chambre, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. » quand il sortit, Reiner et Berlolt échangèrent un regard gêné. Et ce fut Reiner qui demanda :

\- Euh ça vous déranges si on utilise la salle de bain ?

 _OH PUTAIN! Un pôt de colle et des PD! Ch'uis mal tombé!!!_

Les deux amoureux s'y dirigèrent et il se retrouve seul avec Marco. Ce dernier choisi le lit à côté de Jean et lui lança:

\- Hey ! Ça va depuis ce matin ? » Jean répondit froidement :

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu à être mon ami? Tu ne vois pas que tout le monde me déteste ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a une raison ? » si il était sec, intérieurement il était attristé et ne comprenait pas…

 _Quelle est cette putain de raison d'ailleurs… Pourquoi ?_

\- Je pense que les gens ne voient pas en toi ce que je vois… » Répondit Marco.

J'en rester silencieux, il ne s'y attendait pas. Après avoir beuguer un instant il dit :

-Je finirais par te blesser… »

\- Tu dis ça à tout ce qui essaye de sympathiser avec toi ? » Demanda l'autre.

Le blond eut un léger sourire :

\- En fait personne n'essaye jamais de sympathiser. Je suis plutôt du genre solitaire.»

\- C'est dommage, tu vas quand même devoir me supporter. Je ne laisse pas passer n'importe quel canon...»

En disant ça Marco rougit...

 _Es ce qu'il me drague?!_


End file.
